In Dreams
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: My tribune to the ending of 02 and the beginning of Tamers. The 02 DDs are down in the dumps because they haven't been able to see their Digimon. Then a very special gift allows them to go home... Songfic using a really sad song from the Lord of the Rings


In Dreams  
by WSJ  
  
The song is from the Lord of the Rings soundtrack, but I think it fits really well for Digimon. I already wrote my tribune to 01, and this is my one for 02.  
  
I own neither Digimon nor the song.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Davis sighed and glanced out the window at the falling snow, a soft smile playing on his lips. It had been almost exactly five years since he'd seen any of the other DigiDestined, almost twenty since he'd seen his partner. He was now well into his thirties, married with a wife and daughter.  
  
There was still something about this time of year that made him go all fuzzy inside. The memory of his wedding day, of the day of his daughter's birth were beginning to dim, and yet, he could still remember that day as sharp as if it had just happened.  
  
'Two days...' he thought to himself. 'Two days until the twenty year anniversery of the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Two days V-mon, until it will be twenty years since I last saw you.'  
  
Sighing, he got up off the couch and pulled on his coat, desiding to go for a walk. But of course, as soon as he stepped outside the beautiful snow began to melt and soon it was raining instead of snowing. Davis chuckled. 'That's my luck, isn't it. It sure hasn't changed much.'  
  
Ahead of him another figure walked, head bent, shoulders slumped inside a heavy green trench coat. Davis blinked. 'Naw... Couldn't be, could it?' It was.  
  
"TK!"  
  
TK looked up to see a grinning face at his side, though it took him a second to recognise it. "Hi Davis. Thinking about V-mon?"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder if we'll ever see them again..."  
  
TK put on a brave smile for his long-time friend. "Hey, that's what Kari and I said after leaving the Digital World the first time. And we got to see our partners again! So chin up, and besides, they're always with us."  
  
Davis smiled saddly. "I'd almost forgotten. It must be even more painful for you guys. After all, you've lost your partners twice now. How's Kari?"  
  
"She's doing great. We're expecting our second child sometime next month."  
  
"Congrats bud! Tell her I said hi and good luck."  
  
"I will. Thanks Davis."  
  
The two exchanged a hug and parted ways.  
  
*When the cold of Winter comes,*  
*Starless nights will cover day,*  
*In the veiling of the sun.*  
*We walk in bitter rain.*  
  
Yolei sighed and rolled over again, still not able to get comfortable. She sat up and pulled on her slippers and robe, and careful not to wake Ken she walked out into the kitchen to fix herself a midnight snack.  
  
After guzzeling a glass of milk and a couple donuts that were supposed to be for the next morning she sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. She muted the volume and began to channel surf.  
  
A couple minutes later she sat up with a start and stared at the TV, turning up the volume and not really caring whether she woke Ken. "Special Fiftieth Anniversery documentary on the Monster Sightings, and the Truth about them, as produced, written and directed by Tai Kamiya and Sora and Matt Ishida."  
  
Yolei chuckled. "Old coots. They always said that they were going to make a documentary, and it's taken them fifty years to do it. Well, the world is finally going to know the Truth now, eh?"  
  
The sixty-three year old turned off the TV now, since she already knew the Truth, and lay back on the couch, staring saddly at the ceiling. "Oh Hawkmon... It's been so long, please come back to me, or better yet, let me come back to you. Let me come home."  
  
In the bedroom Ken's eyes drifted closed after being awakened by the TV. "Oh Wormmon..." An old memory began to play itself in his mind. Memory followed memory and he smiled softly in his sleep, for as far as he was concerned he was twelve and in another world, in a happier time.  
  
*But in dreams*  
*I still hear your name.*  
*And in dreams*  
*We will meet again.*  
  
Cody yawned and settled back into the quilts, tired, and yet not ready to go to sleep. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he thought back to a promise made almost seventy years ago.  
  
"You said we'd see each other again Armadillomon! How could you break that promise." he muttered to himself.  
  
He sighed. There was no way to fight it anymore, he was just too tired. His eyes began to sag closed, yet as they did, he had the most amazing revelation. He fancied he saw, sitting on the blankets on the foot of his bed, a little yellow and purple creature.  
  
"Ar-madillomon?" he asked almost too sleepy to keep his eyes open. The little Digimon nodded, and Cody sighed and let his eyes slide closed. And yet, Armadillomon didn't disappear. Cody still saw him, although his eyes were defineately closed.  
  
He became aware of a steady buzz and with annoyance wished it would stop, wondering what it was. Then it hit him. The heart monitor! The one that had been connected to him. It had flat-lined.  
  
But somehow, it didn't matter.   
  
Armadillomon ambled up beside him, and took his hand. "Come on Cody! Everyone else is waiting!"  
  
The nine year old smiled and got up, brushed himself off, and followed his Digimon back to his true home.  
  
*When the seas and mountains fall*  
*And we come, to end of days,*  
*In the dark I hear a call,*  
*Calling me there.*  
*I will go there*  
*And back again.*  
  
Kari was the last to arrive. Gatomon curled in the former ninety-year-old's arms she followed the little cat's directions through the seemingly endless black void surrounding them.  
  
As she approached she felt tears of happiness gather in her eyes. TK and Davis stood arguing about something or other, probably about when she'd get there, with Patamon and V-mon at their sides. Cody, Yolei and Ken were off to one side, laughing a the antics of the two teenage boys. Behind them stood Tai and Matt, with Sora giggling about something they'd said. Mimi flirted with Joe and Izzy, their Digimon looking on helplessly.  
  
"Kari?" Gatomon asked, looking up anxiously at her partner. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because Gatomon," Kari whispered. "Now we're finally home."  
  
*I will go there,*  
*Not back again.*  
  
()()()()()  
  
What did you think? Please review, but keep in mind that flames will be givin to my friends Whitney and Laura for their next Girl Scout camping trip to be used for kindling.  
  
Sorry for all the time-hopping it does, and that Ken got such a little section. *_* Gomen!! 


End file.
